


Two's Company, Cake's A Crowd

by Liadt



Category: Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: Cake, M/M, cake!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Two men, one cake and a bike chain.





	Two's Company, Cake's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Not real; completely made up. Don't sue!

It was late, and earlier the _Find It, Fix It, Flog It_ team had been having a party to celebrate the broadcast of the hundredth episode. The party was in an old warehouse on the Liverpool docks. The majority of the party goers had left and Guy, Gemma, Phil and Rhona were standing outside the front entrance, waiting for their taxis to arrive. Suddenly, from inside the building came a loud bang. The group rushed inside to investigate. Coming back into the room, where they had been partying, they saw the table that had an enormous cake on had collapsed and the cake was smashed to smithereens on the floor.

A low moan came from within the cake and a figure covered in cake sat up. Some of the frosting fell off to reveal Henry. 

“Are you all right?” shouted Rhona. 

“I’m fine, just go. Nothing’s broken; it’s only cake,” said Henry. 

“Do you want me to help clean the cake off? I don’t think your hat will survive,” said Guy.

“What? No! I’ll be fine,” said Henry. He held his hand up in a stop gesture as Guy started to walk towards him.

Guy furrowed his brows at some other movement under the surface of the cake. It couldn’t be Henry and he went to investigate. The other mound rose up: it was Simon.

“Uh, hi,” said Simon, wiping cake out of his eyes. 

“What were you getting up to?” asked Gemma.

“Instant food fight?” offered Simon.

Gemma shook her head and grabbed at Simon to help him. Her hand slipped and she wiped cream and chocolate sprinkles off his arm which turned out to be bare. All night Simon had been wearing a shirt and jacket.

“Si?” said Gemma.

“I got hot.”

“With Henry,” said Gemma, with a knowing smirk.

“It’s not what you think,” said Simon as Henry tried to sink back into the cake. Simon waved a hand to explain the scene away, but a bike chain had somehow wrapped itself around his wrist. This wouldn’t have been so bad if the chain hadn’t been attached to Henry’s wrist and the cake wasn’t sliding off their bare torsos. 

“Is that a chain off an early motorbike? On the other hand, I don’t want to know,” said Guy. Feeling the need for restricted vision, he pulled his woolly hat down.

“You boys have some seriously odd kinks,” said Gemma.

“It’s not what it looks like. The table just collapsed as we were admiring the cake and we got tangled up in the chain as we tried to avoid it,” said Henry.

“And the cake removed all your clothes when it fell on you?” said Phil.

“Being hit by a cake, it’s like a bomb blast,” claimed Henry.

“Hey, is that a car sounding its horn? That'll be one of the taxis. I think we’d best go and see, now we know no one’s hurt.” When the chocolate chips were down, Guy could be relied upon to help his mate out of a sticky situation.

Before following the others outside, Gemma paused, “Of course, I’ll want all the details tomorrow, or you can sand that table on your own" she said with a wink.


End file.
